


I Need the Savage

by Zinc (zincviking)



Series: Savagery and Love [1]
Category: Critical Role
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zincviking/pseuds/Zinc
Summary: Vax just needs to be held down, man-handled, and used. Grog complies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PORN. 
> 
> Beware typos, I finished this at five in the morning and didn't feel like proofreading.

There’s something deeply satisfying about those rough savage hands taking him, taking what they want, taking him apart. Keyleth was sweet and slow, Gilmore wasn’t as slow, but not as hard. Percy was to take control, to reap and take and be savage. The white-haired human loved it. Then, there were nights, like tonight, where everything had _worked_ and no one died, Vax didn’t know what to do with himself. It was easy to sneak his way through the halls of the mansion. Vex didn’t notice him notice her take her Percival into her room. Vax shuddered, then remembered his intentions for the night and just slid deeper into the shadows.

There wasn’t shame about it, but there was. Grog and Scanlan were still in the dining hall, finishing up dinner. It was easy to bypass Pike and Keyleth as they descended deeper into the mansion towards the hot springs in the basement. With a quick side step, Vax was in the training room. He felt heat encase his neck, his chest, as he pulled back his hood. Clasps unclasped, laces undone, and his cloak and armor and shirt were hanging and folded onto a bench by the doorway. Shirtless, the cool air perked his nipples, and he felt his skin erupt into goosebumps as he thought about what he was planning. He felt exposed wearing just the thing, soft leather pants and his boots of haste. He thought about him fucking Vax while hasted, and his cock twitched against his thigh, and his body clenched around the thick plug deep within him. 

He practiced with Whisper as he waited. It was possible he wouldn’t come down here tonight after yesterday’s battle, but Vax hoped. About an hour later, he heard the soft voices of Pike and Keyleth coming up the stairs. He ducked into the corner to avoid being seen. They passed the training area without a glance and he returned to his practice. When he felt like it was hopeless, like he should give up and try and find some respite in his own fantasies and hand, he heard the heavy footfalls of the half-giant as he descended the stairs. 

It was the hardest thing not to look up when he felt Grog’s presence enter the room. Vax appeared at a dummy with a gasp of breath, and decided to blame it on the physical exertion. Pretending against all pretenses and logic that he hadn’t noticed the massive warrior lumber in, Vax went to sheathe Whisper and dropped it into the sand. Despite the blink-back belt, he bent to grab it. It was so transparent, if anyone else had been in the room they would’ve fallen over laughing. There was only heavy silence. Vax slid the blade home into its dark sheathe as he turned. 

Grog filled the doorway, his massive body leaving no way out. His arms were crossed and he watched Vax with a confused look. Vax had to remember that Grog wasn’t as bright as the rest. Anyone else would’ve gotten the hint, but Vax had to play with the man first. And really, playing was half the fun. “Shit, big guy, I didn’t notice you,” Vax lied easily and Grog beamed, proud, “Vex been showing you some tricks?” 

“Nope!” The barbarian said with glee as he stepped into the training area, down into the pit. “I’m just naturally stealthy like.” Vax laughed, resting his hand on his hip, shifting so slightly to show off what curves he had. Vex liked to tease Grog about sleeping with Kern, but Vax knew that the warrior liked all his sex partners to have a flair of femininity to them. “Whatcha doin’ down here?” Grog asked, and Vax could see the glint of excitement in his eyes. 

“I’unno, just practicing a bit. Whisper is just…a bit weird now. Just gotta get used to it, y’know?” Vax said, touching the edge of Whisper’s hilt before he tilted his head just slightly. As if getting an idea that was already festering for twelve or so hours. He shifted, feeling the plug, and he blushed a bit. “Hey, Grog, wanna spar, or something?” He asked as he stepped forward. “Just, why not?” 

“Yeah?” Grog grinned, and he curled his massive into each other, cracking his knuckles. Vax wasn’t sure if it was the use of the Titianstone Knuckles, or just his size, but the sound was like little cracks of thunder. Vax stepped closer, feeling heat rise in his chest. Grog still didn’t realize Vax’s intentions, but that was the best part. Grog being caught off guard, and just _going with it_. It made a shiver run down his spine as he leveled a look over the hulking warrior. The smallest movement had his muscles twitching, rippling under his skin. Vax was dangerous, he knew this, but Grog was in a league all his own. “No weapons?” 

“Nah, big guy,” Vax affirmed, undoing the blink-back belt as he walked over to where the Death Walker’s ward lay. He placed the belt down, knowing he was going unarmed against a half-giant. His cock twitched in his pants again. “No weapons.” 

“You sure?” Grog laughed as he returned to the sandpit. Vax looked over Grog’s form, the skull pauldron, shirtless form, his leather breeches with fur and bone. He was one of the fiercer creatures Vax had ever laid eyes on, and he had faced two beholders and four ancient dragons. It gave him a boiling spike of heat in his gut as he settled his weight back on his heels, the opposite of what he would do in battle. He was faster off the balls of his feet, ready to duck and dodge out of the way. 

“I got this,” Vax started with a smirk, readying weak fists. He felt the bruises already. The thrill of it, facing down with a monster like Grog, knowing he was going to lose, and knowing what that meant. “Ready, set…go!” 

Predictably, Grog just charged. Vax made to get out of the way, he wanted this to last a few rounds at least. Make it all the sweeter when he was finally _conquered_ , but he hasn’t expected the sand to be so loose and his heel slipped deeper into the sand as he made to move. Grog grabbed his waist, and with no effort, flung the half-elf over his shoulder. Vax lost the air in his lungs as Grog slammed him back into the sand. It hurt, but it wasn’t debilitating. Even better, the scent of Grog’s musk filled his senses. Pike made sure he bathed properly when she was around, and his _scent_ when he was (relatively) clean was intoxicating. It was Male, Powerful, and Vax wanted to bend before it. 

He rolled out of the way with a gasp of pain as Grog went for a kick. He barely missed the giant foot, and he wondered if Grog would use the Knuckles. He wasn’t sure if he could take Grog when he was that big. His face went red as he realized he’d love to try. Grog made another swing and Vax ducked out of the way. Now it was time to play, to duck and weave and dodge until Grog got frustrated. 

It didn’t take long and Grog lunged forward with a snarl to grapple the half-elf to his chest. Vax pretended to try and leap out of the way as the goliath snatched him up out of the sandpit with a victorious shout. “Slippery little elf,” Grog laughed in that deeply rumbling voice of his. While being called an elf usually pissed Vax off, in this moment, where he was completely helpless and utterly at the mercy of Grog Strongjaw, it made his skin tingle with excitement. Grog had caught one of his arms against his body, the other free to flail and fight. 

Vax wriggled in the grip, delighted that Grog’s mass gave way to nothing. His muscles were hard and didn’t move even against his small struggles. He couldn’t move his trapped arm much, but he did manage to press his hand to Grog’s abs to try and futilely pushed off. His free arm was pushing against the half-giant’s face, fingers knotted into his beard. Not pulling, but enjoying the coarse fur of it. With hot shame and lust, Vax then wriggled enough to press his hard cock against the warrior’s stomach. “Grog,” he groaned, far breathier and, dare he say? slutty than he would’ve done any other time. “Fuck,” he moaned as he dropped his head back in mock defeat. With about as much subtly as Bad News, he ground his hips into Grog’s stomach again. 

It took a few more wiggles before Grog _finally_ understood, far too pleased with himself for catching the slippery half-elf bastard. “ _OH_ , oh, I see,” Grog grinned, subtly tightening his grip. Vax moaned again as he felt his lungs being squeezed under the pressure. Grog kept the pressure, making it difficult to breathe but not impossible. His cock twitched, and he gasped as he looked up at the half-giant through his lashes. “Right, then,” Grog chuckled, lifting Vax with ease to kiss him roughly. 

It felt like a battle, with teeth for weapons. One that Vax quickly lost as Grog drove his canines into his lip until he gasped with pain and pleasure. The warrior’s tongue delved into his mouth to explore as he held Vax to his chest with one arm, the other yanking out vax’s half-pony tail and braid with little finesse. It hurt, and his scalp stung with pain, and he knew there had to be a small wet spot on the front of his trousers. 

With his long dark hair falling around his shoulders, he gripped the bone pauldron with his free hand. Grog pulled back from the kiss and he tried to chase before he was being tossed onto his ass in the sand. Before he could react, Grog grabbed the front of his pants and yanked. The force of it pulled Vax off the ground before the laces could rip and come loose, and the sting of the leather digging into his skin was everything he loved. Vax sat up, willfully ignoring how hard he was he was tried to push Grog’s hands off his breeches. Grog conceded only just to grab a fistful of Vax’s hair, yanking him to his knees. 

Vax cried out in pain as his scalp stung even more, and tears pricked his eyes. Lust boiled in his veins, as he clawed at Grog’s wrist. It must’ve been like using a feather as a dagger. The hulking man didn’t even blink as he twisted the half-elf’s hair in his fist, earning another cry of pain. Vax watched Grog undo his own pants through the tears. Another small yank had Vax gasping, giving the giant just enough time to slide the head of his cock into Vax’s mouth. 

Vax instinctively recoiled, sputtering, but Grog kept his head still. Vax wondered if he ever got tired, if his strength ever waned. He sat still, hands still gripping the thick meaty wrist, finger tips barely touching each other, doing nothing with the cock in his mouth. “For fucks sake, elf,” Grog snarled, though there was a hint of lust on the end. He wasn’t actually angry. He wasn’t raging. Vax felt safe. With no acknowledgment of the resistance Vax put up, Grog started to move his head back and forth. 

Grog’s cock was beyond impressive for any human, but Vax’s mouth watered at the thought of the giant randomly cracking his knuckles together to enlarge his dick with no regard to Vax’s limits. His cock strained and bulged out of his ripped trousers awkwardly as Grog fucked his face. He felt his air caught off each time Grog hit the back of his throat. He gagged on the cock, sputtering and coughing with tears streaming down his face. His eyelids fluttered as he finally forced his throat to relax for the massive member, and Grog drove it straight down his throat and held him there. 

Despite the belt of dwarven kind giving Grog a handsome beard, it did little for every other spot on him, and his most intimate spot was as bald as his head. Sometimes it frustrated Vax, wanting to be buried into thick hair as he was suffocated with his thick cock, but here, it humiliated him to have his nose pressed awkwardly against his own face, the pure scent of Grog’s scent suffocating him just as much as his dick. 

As Vax was beginning to think he was going to pass out, Grog pulled back, precum and spit soaking his cock. Vax gasped and coughed, blinking rapidly to clear the tears from his eyes, and resumed his act of trying to get away. The warrior laughed and smacked the rogue in the face with his heavy cock, smearing the fluids across his face, humiliating him even further. “Grog,” he gasped, his voice rough and broken, throat sore from the recent abuse. 

“Ya fucking love my cock, don’t you Vax?” Grog goaded with a smirk, smacking Vax’s face again. “Love sucking that dick, don’t you? Cockwhore.” Vax moaned, even as he shook his head. He bucked his hips against the air until Grog moved his leg, putting it in between Vax’s thighs. “Come on, little slut, get going so I can just fuck you without havin’ to deal with your pathetic little dick.” Vax wondered if those words got Grog hot and heavy, too. It seemed like it as more precum smeared across his cheek. Without a care, gasping against the grey skin of the cock head resting on his lips, Vax bucked his hips again. Without prompt, as he humped the warrior’s leg, the half-elf put the soft head into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around it, sucking, making Grog groan and loosen his hold on Vax’s hair. 

Part of him wanted to keep still, where he was, and just submit already, but the other part, the darker part, whispered to Vax, _Keep fighting. Try to get away._ With a quick yank, he got most of his hair out of Grog’s grasp and he made a bolt towards the door. He knew he wouldn’t get away, as he felt Grog’s hand grab his hair again. With a yelp, Vax was forced back to his knees, then face first into the sand. His cock, still half trapped by his ruined breeches, rubbed against the rough floor in a deliciously awful way. 

“Think you’re so fast?” Grog grunted into his ear as his massive hand pinned Vax’s head to the dirt. He breathed in some of the sand as he gasped at the pressure, and coughed. Grog loosened just a fraction, but Vax reached up and clawed the shit out of his wrist. _Don’t you fucking dare make this easier,_ he thought venomously. The unsaid warning was well received and the half-giant continued to apply pressure. He felt Grog’s thick thighs cage his own as a strong hand yanked on his pants, pulling them back to yank him up onto his knees. The movement caused the leather to dig into his straining, sensitive cock. Vax saw white stars as he cried out in the sudden pain that quickly blossomed into stinging pleasure. 

Grog didn’t bother to get the pants off completely, just enough to reveal what he wanted. Vax went red as Grog laughed. “You are a slut. I fucking love it,” he taunted, pressing a knuckle against base of the shiny plug. Vax ducked his head into the sand in humiliated even as he moaned when Grog started to play with the plug, twisting and pulling and pushing without removing the toy. This was what made Vax love these nights with Grog. He was so dismissive or forgetful of what Vax was feeling and experiencing, but not to the point of being neglectful and cruel. 

After playing with Vax, forcing him to the edge and back it seemed like a hundred times in the span of a minute, he gently yanked the plug out. Vax whined as the absence of _anything_ in his body, but it was a short lived. Grog pressed the head of his cock in quickly. Vax moaned, wriggling his hips back eagerly. Finally, _finally_. Grog pressed in further. This part, he was always exceedingly careful, no matter how much Vax begged. When the goliath was finally settled deep, and Vax could feel his heavy balls brush his own, he yanked back on the hair in his hand. Vax’s back arched as he keened with a cry of pain. He sat up on his elbows, desperately trying to relieve the pressure and pain on his scalp. Grog knew the sweet point, where Vax could bend his back to be just on the wrong (yet so right) side of painful to ease the pain in his head. 

Grog rolled his hips, teasingly, and Vax didn’t know if the half-giant realized what he was doing, or if he was just doing what came naturally for him. The latter was much sweeter to think about it. There was an elegance of a Dom who know what exactly what they were doing, to plan and take apart in measured steps. There was a primal charge, however, when there was a Dom that just did things on instinct and got the same reactions. Vax preferred the savagery to the elegant. After teasing him for a moment longer, Grog pulled out and slammed home. Vax cried out once before his voice was cut off as Grog repeated. 

The pace was breakneck, and he felt his back tense under each thrust. It felt amazing, to be filled this way, to be _used_ this way. Grog grunted like an animal, his free hand printing large hand bruises into his hip. Vax could only curl his toes, panting and moaning Grog’s name, followed by whimpers of more, _please, more, please,_ he gasped as he felt Grog’s balls hit his own. The sound of skin on skin and slutty moans of more abuse filled the room. 

“Fuckin’ love when you start this,” Grog grunted, “Little whore. Can’t wait for one of ‘em to catch us one day, so they _know_.” Vax held back a sob and moan in the same breath and just closed his eyes. Everyone knew, he knew that, but the idea of one of them _catching_ him in the act of being so submissive, it made him want to hide from shame, and come from it in the same motion. He was so close, the filling of Grog’s girth, how only his cock brushing the coiled heated spot within him sparked pleasure as he never hit it straight on, the heavy hands in his hair and on his lower back, pulling and pushing in the same seconds. 

“Please, Grog, please, come, let me come,” he begged, half sobbing, half moaning. The pleas had Grog descend into further savagery, pinning Vax down and plowing the lithe half-elf deeper and harder. The sand grated against his cock, and he felt his orgasm looming. “Fuck, please, _please_ ,” he cried. Grog suddenly stopped, hilt deep, with a long groan, and Vax moaned and sobbed as he felt Grog’s seed fill him. It wouldn’t have been the first time that Grog left him wanting. Sometimes it was part of the game, but he prayed that it wouldn’t be the case tonight. Grog let go of his hair, and gripped his hips, guiding him up and down the thick goliath cock to milk his orgasm for every drop. Every thrust had his sensitive, neglected cock rubbing against the rough sand. He felt some of the warrior’s come drip down his thigh to mingle in with the sand beneath his knees. 

There was a soft grunt as Grog yawned, still deep within him. “Gods, Grog, _please_ ,” he whimpered, sniffling, still on his high. There was a low chuckle as Grog leaned over him. Vax felt his weight against him, and was thankful Grog didn’t put all his weight onto his back. A rough callused hand gripped his cock and started to slowly stroke. Vax bucked and writhed, gasping and yelping as the sand dragged against his cock painfully. “No, no, no, s-stop,” Vax begged, wishing for the exact opposite, “G-Grog!” he squealed in torment as he had no place to retreat to. Grog’s hand kept him trapped in the sandy torture, and his cock kept him impaled, stuck between the goliath and the sand. His orgasm was building, and he borderline sobbing as he felt his balls draw up. Still he fought to get away, but felt comforted that he couldn’t. With the thought of being utterly helpless, to having no choice but to allow Grog to torture him, his orgasm hit him like a cascade of boulders. His back arched and he nearly touched his head to Grog’s shoulder as he came in heavy spurts across Grog’s hand and the ground, some even landing across his stomach and chest. 

Vax heaved for breath, falling limp into Grog’s waiting arm. With gentle ease, Grog pulled out his softening cock, and pressed the plug back into place. Vax whimpered, over-sensitive. Grog held up his hand, and Vax went red but reached up and licked away his gritty cum with sated lust. His body felt boneless, and he was exhausted. His muscles ached in a way they hadn’t since the last time he and Grog played. His eyes drooped as the warrior righted himself and then attempted to clean Vax up and pull his ripped and ruined pants back on. If he wasn’t so tired, Vax would’ve laughed. Suddenly the ground left him as he was hoisted up in the warrior’s arms. On the way out of the training area, Grog grabbed the blink-back belt. 

Vax was laid into his bed, and he snuggled deep into his furs as Grog put the belt and all the daggers on the bedside table. “Thanks, big guy,” Vax murmured from within his quickly formed cocoon. Grog laughed. 

“’Course, Vax,” he rumbled, like a storm cloud Vax thought, as he left.


End file.
